Aha!
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Apa yang kita lihat belum tentu benar, bisa saja itu hanya sekedar topeng?


Qtalita Present

.

.

.

WONKYU

.

.

.

Ini sebagai permintaan maaf author karena udah bikin ff angst yang itu tuh *lirik BELIEVE*

Heheheh mian ya readerdeulllllllll *bow*

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup kaca mobilnya kasar, matanya mendelik pada seorang namja pengamen diluar sana. Kyuhyun menendang jok didepannya, menyuruh sang supir agar segera jalan.

"Ciih"

Sang supir hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Tuan mudanya akhir-akhir ini tampak gusar, membentak pengamen, pengemis, bahkan seorang supir pribadi yang awalnya dipekerjakan untuk menggantikannya yang sudah seharusnya pensiun. Namun sang tuan muda malah memohon agar dirinya tetap bekerja dibanding namja muda yg melamar jadi supirnya.

"Tuan muda, ada apa dengan anda?"

Kyuhyun melorotkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya nyaman di sandaran jok, ia tampak melenguh sebentar.

"Mereka mengganggu ahjussi"

Supir pribadinya terkekeh, tuan mudanya memang pribadi yang unik, membenci hal-hal remeh atau bahkan hal yang tidak sewajarnya dibenci, dan begitupun sebaliknya, ia kadang menyukai hal yang banyak dibenci orang pada umumnya.

...

Kyuhyun terlahir dikeluarga yang berkecukupan, ia memiliki seorang Noona yang sekarang telah menikah dan memutuskan untuk menetap di jepang bersama sang suami. Kyuhyun sendiri hidup berlimpah sejak ia kecil, menikmati kemewahan disetiap langkahnya, kyuhyun kecil tumbuh tidaklah menjadi sia-sia, selain memiliki wajah tampan dan mewarisi kekayaan berlimpah, ia juga memiliki otak yang cemerlang, kyuhyun tidak merasakan duduk di bangku elementary selama anak lain rasakan, begitupun kini, diusianya yang masih 16 tahun, kyuhyun sudah berada di tingkat 3 Senior High School. Kecerdasannya diturunkan dari sepasang orang tua jenius. Namun, beginilah Kyuhyun, namja yang beranjak dewasa dengan keras kepalanya.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun kembali menekuk wajahnya, ia sudah nyaris terlambat dan sang supir harus kehabisan bahan bakar.

"Yak! Ahjussi, kenapa harus sekarang? Aku sudah terlambat!"

Kyuhyun mengamuk didalam mobil, dibelakang sang supir. Ahjussi Sim hanya menghela nafas.

"Hanya sebentar tuan, jika kita memaksa tetap berjalan, aku khawatir kita akan kehabisan ditengah jalan"

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia memalingkan pandangannya, terlalu jengkel pada supir yang sudah ia anggap ayah keduanya. Selain karena Ahjussi Sim seumuran dengan appanya, Ahjussi juga memiliki seorang anak seumuran dengannya, dan memiliki sifat sama, Sim Changmin.

Mobil mereka memasuki pengisian bensin, sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya melamun dengan perempatan di dahinya, menandakan betapa jengkel dirinya.

Tok tok tok

Seorang pengisi mengetuk kaca mobil Kyuhyun, sang supir sudah hendak membuka pintunya tatkala suara majikannya terdengar.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau mengetuk seperti itu!"

Ahjussi sim terlihat canggung dilempari tatapan disekitarnya akibat suara Kyuhyun, ia juga sempat melirik pelayan tadi, namja itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Ah mian atas kelakuan majikanku, tolong diisi.."

"Stop ahjussi! tidak usah, kita pergi"

Ahjussi Sim melotot, bahan bakar mereka tidak akan cukup untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Tapi tuan muda, mobil kita bisa saja kehabisan ditengah jalan"

"Tidak apa!"

"Tapi anda bisa terlambat"

"Aku bilang tidak apa ahjussi!"

Ahjussi Sim menghela nafas, ia tampak sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf atar perbuatan majikannya, ia tidak habis fikir, Kyuhyun selalu tampak uring-uringan jika bertemu dengan -maaf- orang-orang yang tidak sederajat dengannya, padahal yang ia tahu Kyuhyun dulu adalah sosok yang begitu rendah hati dan dermawan.

Pagi itu berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang menangis di pinggir jalan karena mobil mereka benar-benar kehabisan bahan bakar, Kyuhyun semakin terisak saat menyadari mobil mereka mogok tepat didepan rumah tua yang sepi. Hari itu juga berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang tertidur ketika mobil mereka di derek pulang.

Hari berikutnya..

Kyuhyun melempar tasnya ke depan seorang namja mungil, Kim Ryeowook, anak seorang Duta besar korea selatan di amerika.

Kim ryeowook a.k.a wookie mengernyit bingung, sahabatnya tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Waeyo?"

"..."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia sibuk melempar sumpah serapahnya entah pada siapa, Wookie menggeleng dibuatnya.

"Choi Siwon?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, menatap Wookie dengan tatapan menguliti. Kyuhyun merubah posisinya dengan duduk menghadap Wookie.

"Jangan membicarakannya, he's so crazy!"

Wookie tersenyum, ia sangat mengenal Namja bermarga Choi tersebut, namja tampan, ah paling tampan penerus Hyundai Corp. Model, aktor dan sederet talenta lainnya.

"Dia menunggumu di gerbang lagi?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dengan bibir yang dipoutkan imut. Wookie tertawa kecil, ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, memusatkan atensinya pada namja manis perebut hati Choi Siwon itu.

"Lalu? Bukankah itu sangat manis Kyu? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membuka hatimu?"

"He's so annoying"

"Tapi dia tergila-gila padamu Kyu, i never see before, Choi Siwon a manly man looking so crazy like that , only for you"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia kembali ke posisi sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya? Yak! Kenapa kita membicarakannya?"

Wookie memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau yang memulai pabo!"

Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat sentuhan sayang dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aish, sudahlah, aku ingin tidur"

Kyuhyun menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja, membelakangi Wookie yang hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya bingung pada sahabatnya itu.

Bel pulang berdenting nyaring, Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah gerbang dimana sang supir menunggunya, langkah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat aneh, sedikit mengendap-endap dan sebentar bersembunyi. Dahinya kembali ditempati perempatan, seorang namja tampan dengan senyum berdimplenya tengah berdiri menyandar di pintu gerbang tepat disamping mobilnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus, mau tidak mau ia harus melewati namja itu jika ingin pulang.

"Ah, hai Baby Cho"

Teriakan nyaring itu membuat telinga Kyuhyun terasa tersengat ubur-ubur. Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan teriakan dan senyuman maut namja Choi itu. Ia tetap melangkah

"Tunggu dulu baby, bagaimana, apa kau sudah mau menerima cintaku?"

Kyuhyun menatap lengannya yang ditahan Siwon, menyadari jika namja manis didepannya sudah mengeluarkan tanduk, siwon segera melepas cengkramannya. Ia menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun.

"Ck, percaya diri sekali kau"

Kyuhyun berbalik cepat sebelum Siwon sempat membalas ucapannya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang pintunya telah dibukakan oleh sang supir.

Ahjussim Sim lantas tidak langsung kembali melajukan mobilnya, ia tampak mendekati Siwon dan menyerahkan selembar kertas berwarna Baby blue yang terlipat. Siwon tersenyum hangat, membuat ahjussi Sim mengernyit bingung.

Tidak lama mobil mereka melaju meninggalkan Siwon yang menimbang-nimbang surat ditangannya, sebenarnya namja Choi itu sudah sangat ingin membacanya namun sesuai pesan Ahjussi Sim, ia hanya boleh membacanya setelah ia berada dirumah.

"Mengejarnya lagi Choi?"

Namja dengan tampang kekanakan menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti Hae-ah"

Namja bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Diluar sana masih banyak yang jauh lebih Wow dari namjamu itu Siwon, but well harus kuakui kalau Kyuhyun sangat manis, tapi ayolah Siwon"

Siwon menggeleng.

"Nope! Tidak ada yg melebihi baby Cho ku"

...

Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil yang melaju pelan, Ahjussi Sim sendiri sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tentang tuan mudanya yang tadi dicegat namja asing, ah! Berbicara tentang namja asing, sebenarnya Ahjussi Sim tidak benar-benar menganggap namja tadi sebagai sosok 'asing'.

"Tuan muda.."

"Hm"

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi tadi namja digerbang itu"

Ahjussi Sim mampu melihat Kyuhyun mendelik kearahnya dari kaca fokus namun kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia Choi Siwon"

"Choi Siwon? Pewaris Hyundai?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, Ahjussi Sim mengerti sekarang, tentu saja wajah anak pengusaha tersukses itu tidak asing baginya, tapi bukan itu yang Ahjussi Sim maksud, ada hal lain yang mengganjal fikirannya.

"Eum, tuan muda, apa anak itu pernah berkunjung kerumah? Maksudku, wajahnya tidak asing"

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi duduknya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, jepat disamping sang supir.

"Ahjussi, kau ingat pengemis yang kau beri makan itu?"

Ahjussi Sim tampak mengangguk, ia mengingat jelas pengemis yang ia beri makan namun sayang sekali diusir dengan kasar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dia, Choi Siwon"

Ckiitt

Rem diinjak mendadak, membuat kyuhyun terhuyung ke depan.

"Yak ahjussi!"

"Mianhe, mian.. Tapi, ah tidak mungkin"

Kyuhyun berdecih lirih, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara menunggu Ahjussi Sim mencerna kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Tunggu tuan muda, jadi pengemis, pengamen, supir pribadi dan.. Ah tadi, pelayan pengisian juga.."

"Yeaah dia Choi Siwon"

Ahjussi Sim masih tidak percaya, pantas saja ia merasa pengemis itu terlalu bersih untuk seorang pengemis, pengamen yang terlalu tampan, supir yang terlalu berkarisma, dan ah tadi ia tidak mungkin lupa senyuman hangat pelayan pengisian yang mengingatkannya pada namja di gerbang sekolah.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Ia menyukaiku"

Ahjussi Sim sepertinya tahu kondisi dan situasi diantara namja itu, Choi yang menyukai ani mencintar Cho, dan bahkan tergila-gila hingga melakukan apapun.

"Aku rasa dia serius pada anda tuan muda"

"Darimana Ahjussi tahu?"

"Seseorang tidak akan berbuat hal yang gila jika ia hanya sekedar bermain tuan"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia meresapi kata-kata namja paruh baya didepannya

"Lagipula sepertinya ia cukup baik, tampan dan sangat cocok dengan anda"

Kyuhyun mendelik.

"Yak ahjussi, berhenti menggodaku, jalankan saja mobilnya"

Ahjussi Sim terkekeh, walaupun tuan mudanya tampak marah tapi wajahnya tetap bersemu merah.

Sementara itu dikediaman Choi.

Siwon mengunyah sandwichnya seraya membuka surat titipan Kyuhyun untuknya tadi, Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat membaca barisan kata-katanya.

_Temui Appaku_

_CKH_

Siwon melompat-lompat kegirangan, ia sangat bahagia, akhirnya sang namja pujaan menerima uluran tangannya yang sudah lama terentang.

Tersadar dari kegembiraannya Siwon segera meraih ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobseo, appa!"

"..."

"Ne, ia menyuruhku menemui appanya"

"..."

"Tentu saja, beritahu umma ok"

"..."

"Eum, kita datang dengan pesawat cesna saja, rumahnya memiliki landasan"

"..."

"Arra, gomawo appa"

Cklek. Siwon melempar asal ponselnya, ia kembali melompat-lompat bahagia.

"Cho Kyuhyun. SARANGHAE!"

End.

Gimana gimana gimana? Sukaaaa? Kependekan yaaaa? Hehehehe

Gimana kalau nanti ta'kasih sekuel? Hayoooo

Qai


End file.
